


Cover Girl

by thatonekid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Anxiety, Based off a Big Time Rush song, Everyone is background, F/M, I don't know how to tag this, Peter Fixes Everything, Self-Esteem Issues, body image issues, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonekid/pseuds/thatonekid
Summary: Stiles has self-esteem issues. Peter is there to help.





	Cover Girl

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this, I didn't plan on posting this. I wrote this weeks ago. I was listening to the song Cover Girl -Big Time Rush on repeat and this was born. It is finished to me. I will not continue this. Open ended to how you will fill in the ending. Please enjoy.

It drove Peter insane, but it wasn’t something that he was going to voice all the time. He did once, and he's pretty sure it made it worse. He just simply didn’t understand it. 

When Stiles starts to pick at her beautiful white skin that was dotted with moles, or that plump ass, even those amazing thick thighs that he loved to kiss when he was teasing her. Even that stomach that reminded him of the softest ball he has ever touched. The lush's breast she liked to tease him with the shirts she would wear. 

All of that would make him want to take his anger out on his nephew, sparing matches really. He would never hit a woman, that was not his thing. 

He was a very big fan of the voluptuous woman he bedded every night. Took on dates every Friday night. Cuddled every chance he got, even to drain any pain she would be going through. 

What he could never understand is why she would hate the clothes she once loved in the store, only to be different at home. It got on his nerves so much that he started to hang out in the living room until she had asked for help. 

To her, nothing fit right. Everything was too tight, too small, too something. She usually ended up with a small pile of clothes on her floor and watery eyes. 

Nothing seemed right to her. 

To Peter, anything she would put on, she would absolutely look perfect. He loved her so much, that she could put a paper bag on her head, and she would be the most gorgeous woman he ever laid eyes on. 

Eventually, Stiles would give up and go to her closet and put on the baggiest t-shirt she could find, usually one that was two sizes too big. She would also put on a pair of leggings. To her, that was comfort and the only thing that would fit her. 

He’s seen her in dresses, skirts, and skinny jeans. But he has also seen her damn near rip the articles off, like they personally offended her. 

Maybe they did, he’d never know. Wasn't worth the pointless argument. 

One rainy day, the couple was sitting on the couch, she had on a baggy sweatshirt, a pair of sleep shorts and her curly pastel violet hair in a messy top knot. That was his most favorite look on her. So simple, yet so comfortable and cute. 

Seriously, to Peter Victor Hale, Stiles Louise Stilinski looked like a damn cover girl. 

And it wasn’t just on that one day on the couch with rain down pouring. No, it was with every single look she would give him. 

He just wished that he could get her to see what he saw. 

She was so pretty that it hurt. 

But she was his. And he couldn’t be more in love with her. Couldn't wait to one day spend the rest of his life with the woman he so deeply admired. 

Peter made sure to tell her every single day that she was beautiful. The man was so smitten with her, that he would do anything she wanted, just to see her gorgeous smile. 

“Stiles hunny, are you ready to head out?” Peter asked as he made his presence known. 

“Oh Peter,” Stiles replied with tears coming down her face. 

“What’s the matter, honeybee?” he asked cautiously. 

“Nothing fits, nothing looks right. I'm not ready to go, and its bad I know. Everyone is waiting for us, but I can’t find anything to wear” Stiles said, trying to stop the tears. 

Peter nodded slowly, like he heard everything she had to say. 

This wasn’t a new thing for Peter. No, he's been with her for the past 20 months in the relationship, but eight years in friendship form. It had taken a while to get to where they are. 

He walked to the closet and pulled out some garments that he thought would look great on her. Once out, he handed them to her silently. 

“Thank you.” It was a simple response. 

Usually whenever Peter would pick out her outfits, she would put on and leave it at that. It meant something to her when he gave her the outfits. 

Stiles took the t-shirt he picked, it was a coral top that had a swoop to it, showed off a bit of cleavage, but not so much that she would start to hyperventilate. Once it was on, she took the navy-blue skinny jeans capris and slipped them on. 

When Stiles put the clothes on from Peter, she wasn’t allowed to look at herself. Simple rule that they both agreed and liked. 

“Why don’t you put on your black flats and that rosy pink gold necklace.” he suggested. 

Nodding her head, she walked back into the walk-in closet and grabbed the shoes and necklace. Once by the door, she put the shoes and necklace on, and grabbed a white cardigan in case it got cold later. 

The pair walked to the car and got in, heading to the celebration they needed to be at in 20 minutes. 

“Stiles,” Peter said once he parked the car. 

“Yes?” She asked as she swiped on some lip gloss. 

“I love you. You know that you’re good enough for me, you’re my cover girl, with a heart of gold. You are the only one that rocks my world.” 

“I love you. Thank you.” She leaned in and gave him a kiss and then pulled away. 

Exiting the car, she got around and grabbed Peter’s hand, and took a deep breath. 

This celebration might be with their friends and family, but it was still nerve racking to be in public with the way she was feeling. She knew that it was easier with Peter by her side. With him nothing really scared her. He would be there to calm her nerves, move her into a private section of the building if he felt a panic attack come on. Stiles was truly blessed to be with a man that she deeply loved. 

“Let’s do this.” She said and entered the building.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. you can find me on tumblr at tumblr.com/thatfandomwhore to talk if you'd like.


End file.
